


Платье школы волка

by LittleLadyDebug, WTF Nilfgaard 2021 (fandom_Nilfgaard)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Clothing Kink, Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Mirror Sex, Spit As Lube, WTF Kombat 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyDebug/pseuds/LittleLadyDebug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Nilfgaard/pseuds/WTF%20Nilfgaard%202021
Summary: Когда Геральт рассказал о пьяной выходке с переодеванием в Каэр Морхене, Эмгыру пришла в голову занимательная идея. Разумеется, он ее реализовал. И разумеется, сделал это не для себя, а для Геральта. Но в процессе претворения идеи в жизнь кое-что пошло не так.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Платье школы волка

Идею подкинул ему сам Геральт, когда рассказывал о пьяной выходке в Каэр Морхене — о том, как он и еще двое ведьмаков нарядились в платья, воспользовались мегаскопом и перепугали иерарха Хеммельфарта. Эмгыр искренне хохотал, представляя себе лицо Йеннифэр — платья принадлежали ей, — когда она их застала. Тогда же его идея превратилась в четкий план.

Портной из Туссента, который шил одежду для императорской семьи еще во времена его отца, краснел и бледнел, пока Эмгыр излагал ему задание, но задачу выполнил, и две недели спустя перед ним лежала коробка с платьем и чулками. Днем позже платье с запиской отправилось к Геральту. Если Эмгыр ошибся, они просто разнообразят секс. Если же оказался прав… возможно, это сделает Геральта счастливее.

Насколько виртуозно сработал портной, стало ясно, когда Геральт появился в покоях Эмгыра и снял плащ.

Платье оставляло плечи открытыми, облегало торс и свободно спадало с бедер почти до пола, приоткрывая мягкие парчовые туфли. Оно пришлось точно впору и являло забавный контраст с мужской фигурой, но не выглядело чужеродным. Эмгыр мог бы сказать, что Геральту оно к лицу.

Сам же Геральт… Он выглядел смущенным, но глаза блестели совершенно необычным образом. И он будто ждал реакции Эмгыра — ждал, чтобы отступить, обратить все в шутку, сделать вид, что женская одежда его не впечатлила или же позволить себе войти в роль.

— Повернись, — сказал Эмгыр.

Геральт повернулся, зябко повел плечами. Вид сзади оказался еще лучше: платье обрисовывало идеальные ягодицы и легкий торс, перехваченные ремешком волосы почти касались кружевного выреза.

— Иди сюда.

Походка вступала в противоречие с платьем еще более, чем фигура, и в этом определенно была некая… изюминка.

Геральт по-прежнему не знал, как реагировать на свой внешний вид, и Эмгыр начал игру сам — отодвинул кресло, потянул его за руку и усадил на колени. В искусстве смотреть на собеседника сверху вниз, оставаясь при этом ниже его ростом, Эмгыру не было равных. Сейчас он присовокупил к этому взгляду действие — потянул подол вверх и погладил затянутую в шелк ногу: крепкую и сильную ногу тренированного воина, непривычно гладкую на ощупь. Геральт прикрыл глаза, раздвинул ноги и ерзал, пытаясь притереться бедрами к ласкающей его ладони, подол платья приподнимался от ничем не стесненного стояка — похоже, он выполнил просьбу слишком буквально и не надел даже исподнее. 

Это было довольно необычно — Геральт никогда еще так не заводился от первых прикосновений. Но еще удивительнее была реакция самого Эмгыра: оставаясь равнодушным к женской одежде на Геральте, он, тем не менее, уже готов был перегнуть его через стол и оттрахать прямо так, без прелюдий и подготовки. Но в его планы не входило прекращать игру так быстро. Он мягко спихнул Геральта с колен, поднялся и сказал:

— За мной.

Он остановился у большого, в полный рост, зеркала в резной раме и, когда Геральт подошел, поставил его перед собой лицом к отражению. 

Геральт несколько мгновений разглядывал их обоих с болезненным любопытством, а потом шагнул назад, потерся задом об Эмгыра и с удовольствием заурчал, чувствуя его возбуждение. Впрочем, вряд ли этот факт избежал его внимания раньше. Иногда эта ведьмачья особенность раздражала, но стоило отдать Геральту должное: он ни разу не ошибся. 

Эмгыр задрал платье спереди, скомкал на животе и продемонстрировал Геральту его же отражение: чулки и кружева, легкий шелк на жилистой фигуре и стоящий колом член.

— Посмотри на себя. Великолепно, ты не находишь?

Геральт смотрел, но не на себя, а на Эмгыра, смотрел развратно и умоляюще. Эмгыр отпустил подол и принялся ласкать и дразнить Геральта, заставляя ткань скользить по головке. Он мог только представить ощущения, но, вероятно, они были достаточно сильными, потому что Геральт запрокинул голову и выдохнул:

— Боги, Дани…

Можно было считать, что его теория получила подтверждение. Геральт был в меру страстным любовником, им было хорошо в постели, но Эмгыру казалось, что у него есть скрытый потенциал. Похоже, новая деталь приоткрыла бездну его чувственности, и эта чувственность оказалась заразительной. 

Даже слишком.

То, что задумывалось как игра для одного, стремительно выходило из-под контроля. Не отпуская талию Геральта, Эмгыр одной рукой добрался до завязок брюк, торопливо спустил их и ткнулся членом между обтянутых шелком ягодиц. Ткань действительно ощущалась великолепно, но отчаянно мешала. Нужно было все-таки дойти до кровати, разложить Геральта в этом платье, заставить стонать и просить, коль скоро ему пришлось так по душе изобретение Эмгыра, и лишь после этого оттрахать. Он так и собирался сделать. Сейчас он просто… просто еще немного его подразнит. 

Он засунул пальцы — сразу четыре — в рот Геральту, заставляя облизать, размазал слюну по собственному члену, проделал это еще раз. Задрал платье сзади и нетерпеливо толкнулся внутрь. 

Геральт удивленно охнул. Им уже случалось трахаться без подготовки, а вот без нормальной смазки, вероятно, было сложно даже ведьмаку. Но Геральта, как и его, трясло от нетерпения, он выгнулся и заерзал, надеваясь на член. 

Кажется, так у них не было даже в первые разы. Эмгыр краем сознания отмечал, что обоим чертовски неудобно: без смазки, без опоры, не раздевшись толком. Но оторваться сейчас от тесной ведьмачьей задницы казалось худшей идеей, и он продолжал трахать Геральта, который одной рукой сжимал на животе платье, а второй дрочил себе. Судя по его лицу, он не только не хотел останавливаться, но и балансировал на краю пика.

— Давай, ведьмак, кончи для меня, — поторопил его Эмгыр. 

Геральт отпустил платье, гортанно застонал. По подолу, в последний момент скрывшему зрелище, поплыло мокрое пятно, и вид этого пятна переполнил чашу. Эмгыр еще несколько раз толкнулся в Геральта, торопливо вытащил член и прибавил к его семени на платье свое. 

Отдышавшись, Геральт поймал его взгляд в отражении и спросил:

— Ты херов затейник, ты знаешь об этом?

Эмгыр усмехнулся. Знал бы он, насколько все пошло не по плану… 

— Тебе понравилось?

— О да. — Геральт расправил окончательно потерявшее товарный вид платье, придирчиво оглядел себя. — Ты угадал с размером. И в этом даже можно поднять руки. Подумываю прийти так на следующий прием.

— Тогда, боюсь, тем дворянам, что набиваются к тебе в друзья, придется последовать твоему примеру.

— Я бы на это посмотрел. — Геральт развернулся к нему, обхватил лицо руками. — И да, все, что прилагалось к платью, мне тоже понравилось. 

Эмгыр поцеловал его, погладил проступающие через тонкий шелк шрамы на спине. В следующий раз им определенно стоит добраться до кровати.


End file.
